


What?!

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [20]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Vague Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Ichigo and Renji are in love, but Ichigo is betrothed to Grimmjow. What will happen?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 11





	What?!

Ichigo figured at some point he and Renji would be caught, but he figured it wouldn't have been before the actual wedding took place. Maybe one last tryst the night before Ichigo was to wed another man wasn’t the best idea. 

Ichigo and Renji were sitting on the bed while Grimmjow paced in front of them.

“Why did you agree to this marriage?” He asked, not stopping.

“Didn’t have much of a choice,” Ichigo snapped.

“Yeah. Guess not. So… What are we supposed to do now?” Grimmjow asked.

“As my husband, you’ll have every right to send Renji away,” Ichigo said looking at the floor. 

“Why would I do that?” Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Why wouldn’t you?” He asked.

“I dunno. I mean… We could… I… Huh,” Grimmjow said, coming to a stop.

They were all silent for a few minutes.

“Seeing you two like that was really hot,” Grimmjow finally said.

“What?!” Ichigo squealed.

“I wouldn’t object to seeing it again. Maybe a little closer up,” Grimmjow continued.

“What?!” Ichigo squealed again.

“You want to be with both of us?” Renji asked. 

“Sounds like the most enjoyable plan,” Grimmjow said grinning at the two of them.

“I could be persuaded,” Renji said.

“What?!” Ichigo squealed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
